


You have a KID!

by I_made_this_for_fun



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: adopted deb, dad ted, forced out house, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun
Summary: Bill has been complaining about Deb and Teds tired of it but he out himself on accident. Ned is Hot chocolate boy.
Relationships: Deb/Alice Woodward
Kudos: 5





	You have a KID!

"All she does is spend time with that girlfriend of hers, Deb, and I just think she could do better with someone nicer." Bill had been moaning about Dab all day and how Alice should find someone better and it was getting on Teds nerves.

"Shut the f*ck up Bill." Ted finally said and gave an annoyed look to Bill as he took a large sip from his Chai iced tea.  
  
"I'm talking about my child and how she could do better. And you would do the same wouldn't you." Bill said giving a stern look back at Ted. Ted put down his tea.  
  
"I have never b*tched about my daughters date thank you very much." Ted said. He then look around and saw the whole room staring at him.  
  
"You have a kid!" Paul was quick to say.  
  
"F*ck" Ted thought. He was running out of the building at an incredible speed.  
  
"I'll pick up Alice. Bye!" He shouted across the room not even waiting for Bill to say he could. He's picked up Alice before so he should be fine.  
  
After a short drive he arrived at the school.  
  
"Hey, I have come to collect Deb, Ned and Alice early. An emergency came up outside school."  
  
"You may pick up Deb and Ned however I will need a note from Alice's father for you to pick her up." The receptionist said and looked up at Ted.  
  
"F*ck...wait... I think I still have that note in my pocket." Ted was thinking as he rummaged through his pocket looking for it.  
  
"Ah ha! There." He handed her the note. She began to call up the classes.  
  
"They will be down here in a minute." She said and continued reading her book.  
  
Minutes pass and the door finally opens.  
  
"Hey~~ Guys" Ted says walking over and giving them a hug.  
  
"Hey dad." Deb said with a smile on her face. "But why did you call us out of school early?" She was quite confused.

"Ohhhh… Ha ha- Well I need to tell you something." Ted said nervously. They had just arrived at the car and gotten in.  
  
When they got home they all sat down on the sofa and decided to have a chat  
  
"Right so I might have... accidentally outed myself at work about having a kid." Ted said fondling his fingers.  
  
"What!" The others all said. Not angrily just shocked.  
  
"What happened? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret for a while." Ned said.  
  
"Well Bill was B*tching about Deb again and I told him to shut up and he said that I would do the same blah blah blah and then I messed up." Ted explained.  
  
"Oh. Well you can deal with that tomorrow. And tell my dad that he needs to stop. I love Deb and nothing can change that." Alice was upset about how much her father did this. " Also can I stay here tonight?" She asked Ted  
  
"Sure, Just tell your mum or Bill kay." Ted replied.  
  
The 4 sat down and watched movies for the rest of the night and just had a fun time before heading to bed to get up in the morning for school and work. The next morning Alice, Deb and Ned all set off for school and Ted went to work. All he could think about was how he would explain himself. He was so stupid. He'll just go with the flow.  
  
Ted entered the building and sat down at his desk. Everyone started walked over to him and just stood there.  
  
"Right, right... you want to know about what I said yesterday." Ted said. He was quite tired after last night but figured he might as well. "So basically I was forced out my house when I was like 16-17 and needed to look after younger brother and I saw this girl on the streets about his age so I Just kinda… took her in and yeah that's what happened. Can you all leave now."  
  
"Well what's her name then?" Paul asks.  
  
"Bill knows her." Ted said grinning. He knew this would confuse him. "Her names Deb. Or should I say... Alice's girlfriend." Ted looked at Bill in the eyes. He was shocked that Deb was Ted's kid but he started to connect the dots and ehh it made more sense than he thought.


End file.
